thewalkfandomcom-20200214-history
Harsham House
Harsham House is a location in The Walk. Initially intended to be the next safe house for the group to stay at, it harbours several dark secrets. Safe House Initially Harsham House is intended to be the groups' next safe house, fully stocked with supplies."What's Good News?", Earth Opened her Mouth Slaughter House However when the group arrives they discover the remains of a fire, as well as a great deal of blood (and possibly some human remains) all throughout the house."Harsham House", A Bloody Bridegroom The group decides to grab whatever supplies they can easily locate and leave. In the haste to leave Jackson goes missing. The group flees the House into the night. A play-only MP3 player, available as a bonus audio recording and found in Harsham House, reveals more details and raises more questions about the events prior to the groups' arrival: The recording is made by an unnamed man who states that he is the the last of a party of 10 who came to the House, and that the others are now dead. He only survived so long because he hid in the attic, however he thinks that "she" left him there deliberately, so that he could hear what she was doing. He briefly tells of the deaths of the rest of his party at the hands of an unnamed, undescribed female (presumably this is where the remains the group finds have come from). The rest of the recording is a warning to anyone else who comes to the house to get away and not come near "her". The man states that, " I don't think we're really people to her, just obstacles. We're toys." He continues on to warn: "You've got to stay away, you can't beat her, you can't reason with her she doesn't care. She just... doesn't care." The final words are a message for Peter Russell in Sydenham that the unnamed speaker loves him. The recording ends with screaming. Haunted House While fleeing into the night Emma later recalls that Harsham House was featured on the TV show Most Haunted, and is supposed to be possessed by a malevolent spirit. She then relates several parts of the legend of Harsham House: There had once been a lord or a duke who lived there, who liked to torture his staff for fun, especially young women." Enough", Among Djin There was a road away from the house where he used to walk, dragging them behind him. A woman is supposed to haunt it still." Someone's Out There", Among Djin The group winds up fleeing along this pathway, and encounter a number of phenomena which could possibly be paranormal (or due to paranoia and suggestion, as Stanton maintains). The group also encounter equipment failure when fleeing Harsham House. Charlie's signal becomes scrambled and she loses contact with the group. Emma says that when Most Haunted arrived to film their equipment went all funny too." Someone's Out There", Among Djin According to a postcard found as a collectible in Among Djin: "Harsham House is a celebrated historic country estage, noted for superbly preserved period decorations and a stunning library of occult volumes from around the world. The Harsham Foundation, a charitable foundation aiding victims of domestic violence, is housed here. Tours available Tuesday and Thursday afternoons." Project SevenDays In My Face Shall Be Hidden Jackson reveals that Harsham House is believed to be Bright Star, one of the secret testing facilities of Project SevenDays. The CIA came to this conclusion due to the star in the coat of arms of the Harsham family."Pretty Creepy", My Face Shall Be Hidden References Category:Location